Robi Bertok
Robi Bertok is the one-armed anarch (Sabbat) childe of Daniel leRoux. He is a leRoux even though he has elected not to carry his family name. Robi seems to hate authority with a passion and will oppose anyone trying to excert authority over others, for no other reason than sheer spite and rebelliousness. According to rumor he has not spoken with his sire since the convention of Thorns. Lineage: childe of Daniel leRoux childe of Paulus further lineage unknown. Childer: none known Description Physically Robi is fit young man to look at, his most remarkable characteristic is that he is missing his left arm. he speaks with a slight slavic accent. Robi is dressed like a peasant, yet he also openly violates the rules of how peasants are allowed to dress. It is quite clear just by looking at him that Robi is a rebel, as his entire appearance and manner are obviously tailored to insult a class-conscious cainite or mortal. He is rarely seen unarmed, but the weapon of choice does seem to vary somewhat. Bio Born in Mediasch in the end of the 14th century, he acquired an education from scholars at the local collegia and, with his knowledge came a growing dissatisfaction at the lot of the peasantry. Rumors of uprisings in Western Europe reached his ears and he wished to improve the condition of his own people in a similar fashion. This is how Daniel and his coterie found him in Medisach about to be arrested for threatening the established order. Daniel took it upon him to protect the young man and eventually made him his ghoul. The sudden awareness that undead preadtors prowled the night, sucked the blood of the peasantry and established feudal systems of their own, did not douse his spirit. instead Robi went on fighting for his idealism, with words. When the coterie attacked Sofia in the year 1443 Robi was sent into the city to scout for the then prince Amalia of Thrace, when she ambushed and nearly killed him. Daniel found the dying man and embraced him, the experience was traumatic to him, but he did retain his ever present idealism, to an even greater extent, now turned against the nobility of the night, and since being set free he has been fighting an eternal war for the freedom of all cainites. He was among the first to join the anarch revolt, not even a proper neonate, at the time. His rebellion did cause quite some shame upon his erstwhile sire, as he was used as an example of how it would be beneficial to vampires, not to control their childer too tightly, as a means to prevent the anarch revolt. He has been instrumental in freeing cainites from the blood oath and thus instigating revolts. Despite his somewhat violent reputation he is by no means stupid or boorish, but rather quite intelligent and educated, though his education is a few centuries out of date. Rumors of diablerie do cling to his name, but among the Sabbat that is hardly a suprise nor a hindrance. Category:NPC Category:Elder Category:Sabbat Category:Malkavian Category:LeRoux Category:Ductus